Total School Drama
by bighsmfan97
Summary: When Courtney Mason comes to preschool there is war between the loyalists led by Alejandro Burromuerto and Heather McCarty and the rebels led by Duncan Smith. See what happens when Courtney gets in the middle
1. Chapter 1

Total school drama

Chapter 1

Preschool 3rd person POV

"Mommy come on!" Courtney screamed "I'm going to be late."

"I'm coming Courtney." She called

Her mom came downstairs and they went to the car. Her mom buckled her in her car seat and they drove off. When they arrived her mom got her out of the car. She took Courtney's hand and led her to her classroom.

"Ok honey, I want you to be a good girl and listen to Mr. McClain okay?"

"Yes mommy."

They hugged and Courtney walked in. The room was full of children and toys. A man with black hair walked over to her.

"You must be our new friend Courtney, I'm your teacher Mr. McClain. You can go ahead and play until class starts."

"Okay."

Courtney went to the cubbies and found one with her name on it. She was between "Alejandro" and "Duncan". She put her stuff in her cubby and went to play. She saw a pasty faced girl with green highlights playing with a dollhouse. She walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Courtney."

"I'm Gwen" she answered

"Can I play too?"

"Yeah, sure"

Courtney sat down and began to play with the dollhouse with Gwen. Gwen was pretty nice and they became best friends quickly. Suddenly, Courtney saw a tan, black haired boy walk in with a pale, black haired girl.

"Who are they?" Courtney asked Gwen

"Alejandro and Heather. They rule the pschool." Gwen replied

Courtney watched as they hung up their things in their cubbies. Then they walked over to a group of kids. Another group was glaring at them.

"Who are they?" Courtney asked pointing at the other group of kids

"The rebels. They don't like Heather and Alejandro. They are going get rid of them."

Courtney stared at the groups. What have I gotten myself into? She thought to herself

"Alright class, find your seats." Mr. McClain called

Everyone went to their seats but Courtney didn't know where to go.

"Courtney, you can sit next to Duncan. Duncan wave so she knows who you are."

A boy with a green Mohawk waved and Courtney recognized him from the rebel group. She walked over and sat next to him ready to learn.

"Alright, class who here knows their alphabet?" he asked

Courtney's hand shot up instantly. She saw the one next to her go up as well.

"Ok, only Courtney, Duncan, and Alejandro? Alright, you three can go to the art corner. The rest of us are going to learn our ABCs"

Duncan and Courtney got up and went to the coloring table. Alejandro went to a table with clay on it.

"I don't color." He explained when Courtney looked at him confused

Duncan rolled his eyes and turned to Courtney.

"I'm Duncan but you know that already. Do you like Evil-andro and Heather?"

"Not really, they seem like jerks."

"Good because I need you."

"What?"

"I need you to help my friends and I. We need someone- a girl- to get to Evil-andro. If you can get him to trust you. He'll tell you his weness. If we know his weness we can take him and Heather down. Then I will rule pschool again with you as my princess."

"You used be where Alejandro is now?"

"Yeah, me and Heather, then Evil-andro came along and you know. They're both rich and their families are best friends."

"I'll help you."

"Great, now we need to fight. Petend like I said something disgusting."

"Okay, what's your last name?"

"Mason."

"Thanks, I don't mean any of what I am going to say."

"Welcome."

Courtney stood up and looked at Duncan like he was the most disgusting human she had ever seen

"Duncan Mason you are gross and immaure. I will NEVER be your princess or even friend got it?"

"Pease Princess I can change." Duncan fake begged

"No Duncan no."

Courtney walked over to Alejandro

"Hi I'm Courtney."

"Alejandro, the pleasure is mine." He kissed her hand

"Wow such a gentleman." Courtney said she heard mom say that to her dad and she thought it fit.

"So I see you met Gross Duncan."

"Yeah, that name is so pefect."

"Yes, preciosa"

"What does pre-ci-osan mean?"

Alejandro chuckled

"Preciosa means beautiful."

"Well, thank you I guess."

"Since you hate Gross Duncan, would you like to be friends with me and mi amor Heather."

"Mi amor?"

"My love."

Courtney looked at Duncan. He looked hurt and angry but she knew the truth. Go for it Courtney, he seemed to be urging, go for it.

"Alright anyone but Gross Duncan and his little group."

Alejandro grinned

"Great."

So it begins. Courtney thought so it begins


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

11th grade

Courtney's POV

"Courtney come on we can't be late again!" Heather called

"Coming Heather hold your horses." I called back

"Take your time mi mejor amiga. Mi amor is exaggerating." Alejandro called

"Gracias Alejandro."

I know what you're thinking. Why is she still friends with them? Well, Alejandro won't let his guard down. He's that good. So I had to keep the charade up all through elementary, middle, and almost high school. I had made it to best friend status that being what Alejandro called me before. I grabbed my book bag and a piece of toast and ran out the door. I climbed into Heather's mustang convertible behind Alejandro, my usual seat. I was next to Lindsey. Lindsey was Heather's best friend and since I was best friends with Alejandro we rode with Heather and Alejandro to and from school. Always in Heather's car though. I hadn't talked to Duncan or any of the rebels since preschool. Actually, I talk to Gwen in English. The one class I don't have with Heather, Alejandro, and their lackeys. I gave Gwen daily updates knowing that she and her boyfriend Trent would pass it to Duncan. Speaking of Duncan the only classes I had with him were Science and Math. I had those with Alejandro too so we couldn't associate.

"So Courtney, do you think Justin is hot?"

"He's okay. I don't really want a boyfriend right now Heather."

"Come on all of us have boyfriends even Beth."

"Yeah Hailey's right I couldn't be happier with Taylor." Lindsey said

I rolled my eyes. Lindsey got everyone's names wrong except Beth, me, and Alejandro it was a little weird. Her boyfriend was really named Tyler and he was a football player. As was Alejandro, Justin, Lightning, Brick, and Brady, Beth's boyfriend. Our other friends were Leshawna and her boyfriend Harold, Katie, and her boyfriend Noah, Sierra, and her boyfriend Cody, Lightning's girlfriend Anne Maria, Brick's girlfriend Jo, and Dakota and her boyfriend Sam.

"Chicas leave Courtney alone, she'll date when she's ready." Alejandro said

I gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back, knowing I hated being pressured into things. Alejandro was a very sweet guy. Lately, I wasn't sure about betraying him. I didn't really want to hurt him now that I got to know him. Then we arrived at school. Alejandro and Heather got out letting us out. They left the seats up so it would be easier for us to get back in after school. We walked inside laughing and talking. I was happy but I missed Duncan.

Duncan's POV

There she was, Courtney Smith. She was my true love since preschool. Sadly she was hanging with Evil-andro and Heather. I really missed her. If I knew how long it would take her to find out Evil-andro's weakness I wouldn't have sent her. All the teasing at recess would've happened but at least she wouldn't have to be part of it. I knew she meant none of it but it still hurt. I had Elementary Functions and Biology with Courtney, but Evil-andro did too. He always watched me. I watched as they walked by with the blond idiot Lindsey. Courtney smiled at me. Then Evil-andro put his arm over her shoulders and Heather's. I was so mad I growled.

"Duncan, dude calm down." Geoff said

"I am sick of watching her walk around with them. I'm stopping the mission. She is mine Geoff. She promised she'd be my princess. I need her or I am going to fall apart!" I yelled angrily

"Dude calm down!" Geoff screamed

"No Geoff I won't calm down!" I screamed

"Oh is the filthy baby upset? Does he need his diaper changed? Or his bottle?" Evil-andro teased grinning

"Shut up Evil-andro!" I screamed

"Make me Disgustin Duncan!" he yelled

I growled and was about to punch him when Geoff grabbed me. Courtney grabbed Evil-jandro's arm.

"Alejandro stop!"

I looked hopeful. Maybe she'll stick up for me.

"He's not worth it."

I looked down sadly. I really missed her. Evil-andro, and Courtney walked away with Heather and Lindsey. Evil-andro making sure he had his arm around Courtney, my princess.

"Dude, do you really have to provoke him?" Geoff asked

"It wasn't my intention." I said calming down after they were gone.

"Come on we'll be late for home room."

Geoff and I walked off to home room. I really missed Courtney.

4th period Duncan's POV

I walked into Biology with Geoff and his girlfriend Bridgette. I saw Courtney sitting at her table with Evil-andro. In front of them were Heather and Beth. Geoff went and took his seat by Sam and Bridgette went and sat by Leshawna. I sat down beside nerdy Cody.

"Anything to report?" I breathed

He shook his head no

I put my head down on the table. Soon the class was called to order.

"Alright class today we are going to dissect a frog. I will put you into pairs."

Mr. Baldwin went around pairing everyone up and telling them what table to sit at.

"Lastly, Mason and Smith in the back room."

Courtney rolled her eyes, Heather looked appalled, and Evil-andro looked like he was going to kill me. I grinned. Finally, I could talk to Courtney.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney's POV

I rolled my eyes as I knew Alejandro and Heather would expect. I was happy to be able to talk directly to the rebel leader about today's progress which was again: none. I walked into the backroom and I could feel Duncan behind me. When we entered he shut the door.

"Hello Princess."

"Hello Duncan."

"Any progress?"

"None as usual"

He raised an eyebrow

"Usual?"

I was confused

"Hasn't Gwen been telling you what I've been telling her in English?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from you for 14 years."

"Well now you know I have made no progress except for becoming his best friend. That's why he gets mad when you look at me. He's protective."

"That stupid clingy little bitch and to think I thought you hadn't told her anything because you really did hate me."

He looked away from me with his head down. I picked it up.

"I don't hate you I never did! Remember our fake fight? I said not to believe a word I said after it began. That is still true!"

He smiled

"You did say that, and now that I think about it, Gwen always did have a crush on me. She was always following after me like a lost puppy dog."

I smiled

"You see I do care."

"Then you'll like this news. I'm calling off the mission."

I stared at him

"What?"

"You can stop pretending to be Evil-andro's best friend."

"Pretending! Who said I was pretending?"

"I thought you didn't like them? In preschool you said…"

"I was four and I didn't know them yet!"

"Wait so now you're not on our side?"

"Of course I am."

"So you're not on their side and will abandon Evil-andro?"

"No I won't leave him and I'm on his side too."

"Whose side are you on Princess?"

"Don't call me that and I don't know whose side I'm on!

He smirked

"Maybe this will help you decide."

He leaned in and kissed me. I was stunned and then I kissed back.

Duncan's POV

After a few seconds I pulled away. Courtney was glaring daggers at me.

"Why would you do that?" she screamed slapping me across my face

"You were supposed to be mine! You promised you would be my princess! "

"I was four! I can't believe you are taking that so seriously!"

"I'm taking it seriously because I love you! I've loved you since preschool!"

"Well, I don't feel the same!" she screamed

I stared at her. Then I ran out. I ran to Geoff's car and sat there crying over losing my Princess.

Courtney POV

I watched Duncan leave. I must have really upset him. I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I began to dissect the frog. A few minutes later Alejandro walked in. He saw the tears in my eyes. He sat beside me.

"Court, are you okay? What did that Duncan do to you?"

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"We got in a fight."

"That's usual you don't like him do you?"

"I think I might, but he's in love with me."

"Look Court, if you love him I won't stop you. You're mi mejor amiga. If your happy then I'm happy."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

I smiled and left the room to find Duncan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Courtney's POV

"Duncan?" I called as I walked outside.

I looked all over for him but he had disappeared! Then I saw him in a truck. His head was slumped on the steering wheel and he was crying. I walked over and knocked on the window. He looked up and rolled it down.

"What do you want Princess? Come to break my heart again? Just go ahead and do it. Let Evil-andro get his laugh."

He turned away again but I could still see the tears. That's when I realized that the outside isn't always the same as the inside.

"Duncan," I said climbing in the car "I am so sorry I hurt you. I was just already so confused and you sprang all that on me and I just rushed into it. I do like you I really do, but I wasn't sure about where I stood on the whole you vs. Alejandro thing. It caused me to make a rash decision and I am so sorry. I now know I was worrying over nothing."

"What do you mean?" he asked still looking at the floor

"After you left Alejandro came in and saw me upset and asked me what was wrong. We talked about it and he said he didn't care if we dated, he just wanted me happy. Then I came after you."

He looked at me.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, he's completely ok with us."

"Then he won't care if I do this."

Duncan leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and kissed back happily.

Alejandro's POV

I followed Courtney outside to find Duncan. She found him in a truck. I recognized it as his best friend Geoff's. I had seen him making out with his girlfriend Bridgette in it too many times to count. I chuckled remembering the time they actually saw me notice it. I saw her get in the truck and talk to him. Then I saw them kiss. I felt anger rise in me.

"Se Relaja Alejandro ella esta contenta no interrumpo."

When the kiss ended I saw them grin and get out of the car. They walked over to me. Duncan held out his hand.

"Truce Alejandro?"

"Truce." I agreed "but if you hurt her you will have to deal with me, Justin, Brady, Lightning, Brick, Tyler, Cody, Harold, Sam,and Noah. Well not really Harold, Cody, Sam, and Noah but you get it."

Duncan gulped

"I understand."

"Good, always remember that."

I smirked and walked away grinning. Watching them made me happy. I needed to see mi amor Heather.

**Author's note**

**Se Relaja Alejandro ella esta contenta no interrumpo- Relax Alejandro she is happy don't interrupt. **

**Mi amor- my love (just in case you forgot!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alejandro's POV

As we pulled up to Courtney's house the next day I smiled, I had a feeling she wasn't going to be riding with us today. Mi amor honked the horn and yelled

"Come on Courtney we can't be late."

A few seconds later Mrs. Smith came out of the house and ran over to us.

"Hola Senora Smith." I said politely

"Hola Alejandro como estas?"

"Fantastico. Y tu?"

"Muy bien."

"Donde esta Courtney?" I asked

"She left already with a nice boy on a motorcycle. Bye kids Adios Alejandro."

"Adios." I replied

Heather looked at me angrily.

"Which boy in our school drives a motorcycle?"

"Only Duncan, mi amor." I said and kissed her neck "Relax, she's perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe with that delinquent I don't think so. You remember how he hurt me in Preschool don't you." She cried as she started the car

"Heather, they're in love if can't or won't understand that maybe we should break up."

She looked at me with a face I recognized from Preschool. They face of a girl who acted tough but was sensitive on the inside. Like me. That's why we were so compatible. We could open up to each other without the fear of humiliation.

"Heather, preciosa I don't want to hurt you but Court is my best friend and you know my policy: Friends before Girlfriends. I won't lose her because of you."

"Well then" she said as we parked the car "You better find your own ride home and your precious Courtney too!"

She turned to Lindsey

"What's your say Lindsey?"

"I am happy for Courtney, Heather. I'm with Alejandro on this one. The others will be too. They like Alejandro and Courtney not you."

After that she got out of the car and stormed off to our group of friends that was mingling with Duncan's. I followed her giving Heather a fleeting glance. One tear fell down my face as she made no attempt to stop me. I walked over to Courtney and took her hand.

"Courtney, I need to talk to you, in private, please."

"Ok Alejandro. Duncan I'll be right back hon." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away

"Hurry back Princess!" Duncan called

When we found a deserted classroom we sat down.

"What's wrong Al?"

Only Courtney and Heather could call me that. Sometimes Lindsey when she was having her very ditzy days and couldn't remember my full name.

"Heather and I broke up."

"Why?" Courtney asked concerned.

"She wouldn't accept you and Duncan. I told her I'd pick my friends over my girlfriend and she said I had to get a new ride home."

"I can get Geoff to drive you. He takes Bridgette home and you live next door to her."

"Thanks. She didn't even try to get me to come back, that's what hurts. The fact that she threw me away like a toy she lost interest in."

Then I began to sob. Courtney put her arm around me and comforted me.

"It's okay, it's okay. Courtney's here she'll make it all better."

After a little bit my sobs subsided to hiccups. Courtney got me a glass of water and I drank it.

"I guess you fulfilled your mission."

"My mission?"

"I talked to Duncan at lunch yesterday. You were supposed to find my weakness. I guess now you know. My weakness, the only thing that will make me cry, the only thing I can't live without, is Heather. She's why I came to our Preschool in the first place. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback Alejandro's POV_

_I was excited to see Heather again. I had missed her so much. I hadn't seen her since my parents, brothers, and I went on a three month trip to Spain. The whole time I played alone while my parents went on with their business. I was so happy when they said we were coming back home and registering me in Preschool. Today we were going to visit Heather and her parents. I'd had a crush on her since I met her at my third birthday party._

"_Alejandro we're here hijo." My mama said_

"_Yay!" _

_She unbuckled my seat belt. I climbed down from the car seat and ran to Heather's door. I knocked and waited. Heather's dad answered the door._

"_Hey Big Al Heather's in her room. She's missed you. Franklin, and George missed Carlos and Jose too. Where's everyone else? "_

"_They're still in the car." I replied and ran upstairs._

_I found Heather in her room on the floor playing with the baby doll I gave her for her last birthday._

"_Hola mi amor." I said_

_She turned to me and smiled._

"_Alejandro! I missed you so much!" she ran over and hugged me._

"_I missed you too preciosa."_

_I smiled at her. Then she looked sad._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You remember my bofriend Dunki?"_

"_Yes" I replied, of course I remembered the idiot that took mi amor away from me._

"_He's being mean to me!"_

"_How so?" I asked controlling my anger_

"_He doesn't like how I rule the pschool. I rule it with justice and care. He rules it mean and forceful. Yesterday, when I let Owen go free for eating Dunki's snack he hit me!"_

"_That is it! I'll have mama and papi send me to pschool with you next week."_

"_That would me great!"_

Present Alejandro POV

"That's how it happened. I didn't understand she tricked me until I saw her hit Sadie for eating her snack! I loved her though and didn't do anything until now."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Even when I saw that, I still believed Duncan did something to her. That's why at first I didn't want you near him. I realize I was wrong to let this continue, but now you, Duncan, and I rule and we'll be fair."

Courtney smiled at me.

"Things will be great. Al. They will be."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney's POV

After that Alejandro was depressed. He'd walk around with his head down and wouldn't speak unless spoken to. He'd barely eat and couldn't sleep. All because of Heather. I missed the old Alejandro. Duncan-even though he'd never admit it- missed him too. I'd see him razzing Al in the halls and Al wouldn't respond. I didn't actually know how bad it was until one day….

In gym class we were playing basketball and Duncan was against Alejandro. I was playing against Gwen and beating her too. I noticed that Duncan was beating Alejandro which was strange. Duncan sucked at basketball and Alejandro was on the basketball team during the winter. Alejandro wasn't looking so good either. He was so pale and weak looking. It was at the point when I was watching them that Gwen stole the ball from me and scored. We were about to check it when I heard Duncan:

"Al are you okay?"

I turned in time to see Alejandro puke out the little bit of food he ate. Then he passed out.

"Alejandro!" I cried running over to him "Someone get the nurse!"

"No! Call 911 instead!" Duncan yelled "We're losing him!"

A few minutes later two men rushed in with a gurney. They lifted Alejandro on and carried him outside. I followed them out and Duncan followed me. Heather was in the office when we passed. She jumped up and ran over to us.

"What happened to him?" she asked

"You!" Duncan yelled "Now go away!"

"I did that?" she asked trembling

"Yes!" I cried "You broke his heart so he quit eating and sleeping until it finally made him so sick he could possibly die! Now you have to live with that on your conscience, FOREVER!"

Duncan grabbed me and helped me into the ambulance. He followed me on.

"Who can we call to come to hospital for him kids?" asked the ambulance attendant

"His parents are out of town but I can call his older brothers Carlos and Jose." I replied

"Very good call them."

I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Jose.

"Hey Courtney what's up?" he asked

"Jose, Alejandro passed out at school we're on our way to the hospital. Duncan's here too."

"Carlos and I will be there soon."

Then he hung up.

"They're on their way." I told the attendant

Then I began to cry. Duncan pulled me close.

"He'll be okay. He's strong." Duncan soothed

"I know, but I can't believe Heather caused all of this."

I reached down and moved his hair out of his face. His felt so coarse and ungroomed. Unlike his hair pre break up. Then I moved his sleeves back and saw something that almost made me puke. Carved into one arm was the word USELESS and on the other WORTHLESS. This caused me to start crying again. Duncan pulled me close and comforted me. When we arrived, they pulled Alejandro out and ran him to surgery. Duncan and I followed and waited outside. A few minutes later Jose and Carlos showed up.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Jose the voice box of the twins

"No, not yet."

Carlos sat beside me and rubbed my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He whispered "He's a Burromuerto we have hearts like toros."

"I know Carlos, I know." I replied

Then out walked a doctor

"Burromuerto?" he asked

"Over here!" Jose called

The doctor walked over.

"How is he?" Carlos asked concerned

"He'll be ok, but he'll have to stay here overnight for observation, just to make sure he won't have a relapse."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Can we see him?" Jose asked

"Of course but only two at a time."

Jose looked at Duncan and me.

"You two go first you saved him."

"Thank you." I said

Duncan and I followed the doctor to Alejandro's room. He was laying on the bed connected to an IV.

"Don't upset him." The doctor ordered and shut the door behind us

We walked over to him and Duncan sat in the chair beside him. Then he pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey Alejandro how are you doing?" I asked softly

"I've been better." He grumbled "I suppose Heather's here to apologize? Oh wait she doesn't care does she?"

He went to hurt himself but forgot he couldn't.

"Alejandro calm down!" I cried

"Can you two get them to take out this IV? I don't want to eat! I'm still too fat for mi amor!"

I shook my head and he just stared at me

"Eat."

He just continued to stare at me

"Please." I added and broke down

Duncan pulled me close to him. Alejandro's angry expression faded to a concerned one.

"Que tengo yo hecho?" he whispered "You're really upset aren't you Courtney?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You almost died! You're my best friend! I can't bear to lose you just like I can't bear to lose Duncan!"

Realization hit Alejandro's face.

"Courtney estoy triste. I am so sorry mi mejor amiga. I forgot I could hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Alejandro. Now Jose and Carlos want to see you they are waiting outside."

As Duncan and I got up and walked out I swear I saw Alejandro smile.

**Author's note**

**Que tengo yo hecho – What have I done?  
Courtney estoy triste- Courtney I am sorry.**

**Toros- bulls**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alejandro's POV

A few days later after the doctors were sure I wasn't going to have a relapse I was released from the hospital. I wasn't depressed about Heather anymore because I knew I had more to live for than her, Courtney, my best friend, Duncan my best guy friend, Carlos and Jose, my brothers, and all my original friends and Duncan's friends too. Now Courtney, Duncan, and I had new competition the throne. Scott, one of Duncan's rebel group, and his girlfriend Dawn were against us now. We knew we might have an issue like that but Scott and Dawn weren't a big problem. They only have two people on their side B, the quiet genius and Blaineley, who's real name was Mildred. When Carlos, Jose, and I arrived home Duncan and Courtney were on my doorstep. I smiled as Carlos parked the car.

"Welcome home Alejandro!" they cried

"It's great to be home." I replied

Courtney ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you so much." She cried

"I missed you too preciosa." I replied

Then Duncan walked over to us.

"You aren't about to take my girlfriend are you Al? Because then I'd have to kill you."

I laughed

"No Duncan mi mejor amigo, she's not my type."

"You like the black-haired, bossy, and feisty girls huh Al?"

Suddenly, it got harder to breathe, my mind raced and I lost control. I looked around for something to stab my arm with. Then I saw two tan men with black hair looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I tried to think, to remember who they were and why they were concerned about such a useless and worthless person. Then I saw a tan woman with dark brown hair yelling at a pale boy with black hair styled into a green mohawk. I tried to remember who they were but I couldn't even remember my own name let alone theirs. Then suddenly another woman was looking at me. She had beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. I wanted to touch it, it was so much prettier than mine, but my hand wouldn't move. Her beautiful eyes looked sad and were full of tears. I wanted to tell her I was fine, that she didn't need to cry, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Alejandro." She breathed

Suddenly, I remembered everything. My name was Alejandro Diego Bernardo Burromuerto and I was 17. My best female friend was Courtney Michelle Smith and my best male friend was Duncan Edward Mason. My brothers were Carlos and Jose. Lastly, the beautiful angel looking at me with tears in her eyes was Heather Temperance McCarty. My true love since I was three years old.

"Heather." I breathed

The beautiful angel stopped crying and I smiled.

"Thank god you're okay. We were all so worried."

My vision cleared and I saw Carlos, Jose, Courtney, and Duncan looking at me as well.

"What happened?" I asked

"My idiot boyfriend brought up Heather which caused you to have a panic attack. Heather showed up a few minutes ago." Courtney replied

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour and a half." answered Duncan "Sorry Al."

"It's alright." I replied "You didn't know and even I don't know what causes that to happen."

I looked at Heather.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I came to apologize to all of you. I'm sorry for how I acted toward all of you. I didn't want Courtney and Duncan together because I didn't want the rebels and the loyalists to be reunited. I loved how you protected me from the rebels. Also, I didn't want her to get what I couldn't have. Even after Alejandro came to preschool and overthrew Duncan I still loved him and it was confusing because I loved Alejandro too. At first, I wanted him back but as I got closer to Alejandro I realized that he was the better choice. I settled for making sure no one dated the man I could never have. So I started slandering his reputation making sure no one wanted him. I kept Alejandro wrapped around my finger. I had him make sure our weakest link didn't go running to him. That was you Courtney. I worried about your loyalty. I knew you had spoken to Duncan before joining us and it worried me. So I had a special eye on you all these years. When Mr. Baldwin paired you two up for the project I was worried that you two would talk and Courtney would run to Duncan. When it happened I knew everything would crumble. Then I found out Alejandro was on your side. I lost control. Everything I'd worked for since preschool had suddenly disappeared. The two sides would be reunited by your love and Alejandro accepting it. I had already realized that before Lindsey had told me. When I saw Alejandro being loaded into the ambulance because I had hurt him so bad by leaving him I realized I was so wrong to keep you apart and hurt the man I loved because of that. Please forgive me."

I smiled at her.

"I forgive you mi amor." I replied

"I forgive you too Heather." Courtney said

"Well.." Duncan began

Courtney glared at him

"I forgive you too Heather-Feather."

She smiled

"I've missed that nickname Shrunken-Duncan."

"I've missed that one myself." He replied

"How did you get that nickname?" Courtney asked Duncan

"I've always liked shrunken heads." He shrugged

Everyone laughed


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Heather's POV

The next day…

"Courtney hurry up we still have to get Duncan!" I yelled

"Don't worry mi mejor amiga mi amor is exaggerating!" Alejandro added

I smiled at him. I had missed him calling me his love. I really loved him. Then Courtney came out and climbed in behind Alejandro. She told me how to get to Duncan's and we drove off. When we arrived at Duncan's he ran out and climbed in behind me.

"Hey Princess I missed you." Duncan said kissing Courtney on the head

"I missed you too Dunki." She replied

I smiled again. I was so happy for them. A few minutes later we arrived at school. I parked the car and we all got out. When we walked inside Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsey, and Tyler were waiting for us. They had become our lieutenants.

"King Duncan the brave." Geoff said bowing slightly to Duncan

"Queen Courtney the just." Bridgette said bowing slightly to Courtney

"King Alejandro the strong." Tyler said bowing slightly to Alejandro

"Queen Heather the sly." Lindsey finished bowing slightly to Heather

I was shocked. It was the first time she had said my name right ever.

"Lieutenant Geoff." Duncan replied

"Lieutenant Bridgette." Courtney replied

"Lieutenant Tyler." Alejandro replied

"Lieutenant Lindsey." I replied

They eight of us walked off toward our homeroom. I smiled as Alejandro put his arm over my shoulders. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone grab Courtney. Then someone grabbed me. They turned me toward them and I saw DJ. He was a friend of Duncan's.

"DJ let me go!" I screamed

"Justin let me go!" I heard Courtney scream

Suddenly, I heard two loud growls. Then I was pulled away from DJ. I almost fell to the ground but someone caught me. It was Tyler.

"My Queen are you alright?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine."

I looked beside me and saw Courtney with Geoff.

"What happened?" I asked

"King Alejandro saved you from DJ while King Duncan saved Queen Courtney from Justin." Geoff replied

I grinned. Then suddenly Alejandro was beside me.

"Estas bien mi amor?" he asked

I looked at him confused

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine."

He then turned to Courtney.

"Are you okay mi mejor amiga?"

"I'm okay Al." she replied

"You will be okay the principal is taking care of them and we will take care of you right Al?" Duncan said

"Right/" Alejandro agreed

They boys helped us up and we headed off to homeroom: as friends.

The End


End file.
